Anything Could Happen
by ifonlyifonlythewoodpeckersighs
Summary: What will happen when a sixteen year-old short-tempered girl meets Sherlock Holmes, and become friends? Teenlock/OC Please review! Some smut involved. Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC do.
1. Chapter 1

A sixteen year-old girl, with red hair in a short bob that framed her round face, blue-grey eyes with a thin ring of hazel around the pupils, freckles and pale skin with rosy cheeks, walked across a bright green yard to her school. It was her first day going to a private school, only her second day in the country of England, and it was safe to say she was so nervous she was sweating like a sinner in church. Her parents had gotten divorced over the summer. Her dad had gotten a new job oppurtunity in England, and her and her older sister had moved there with him while her younger brother stayed behind in Georgia to live with her mother. Her father had left a week before her and her sister to get everything in there new house ready, and then they had come up on a plane the day before school started. Of course, her sister was eighteen and going to college, while she was still in tenth grade. She was rather happy with the arrangement, since she prefered her father over her mother any day, like her sister, but unlike her ten year-old brother. She also had always wanted to visit England, and now she lived there, so she was absolutely fine. Her school uniform consisted of a navy blue knee-length skirt, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue overshirt with gold trim and a single button. The school was only a mile away from her house, so she walked. She arrived at the school fifteen minutes early, so she sat down in the grass by the front doors and immediately regretted it. It was still wet with the early morning dew.

"Fucking great." She muttered under her breath. "Not only am I new to this school, new to private schools, and new to England, but it looks like I pissed my pants. Well, this day has started out fantastically." She sighed and rested her head on her knees. Then she heard someone walk up next to her. She looked up into the eyes of a cute boy. A _very_ cute boy. He was tall, black curly hair rested on top of his head, he had ivory skin and sharp features, and pale blue-grey eyes. She stared in silence for a moment, a small blush on her face.

"Hello." She finally stammered, and the boy raised his eye brows for a moment before sitting down next to her.

"You're new here."

"Yup."

"New to England."

"Yes..." She said it slowly. She knew it was obvious, but it seemed like he was getting at something else. Words suddenly rushed out of his mouth and she stared at him in shock and awe.

"You're from America, Georgia to be more exact. You just arrived here with an older sibling, most likely a sister, and you're living with your father while your mother and younger sibling, most likely a brother, remain behind in America, because your parents recently divorced. You're happy with this arrangement, you can't stand your mother, and you've always wanted to see England. You're nervous about your first day here, most likely new to private schools. You're not particularly sociable, you didn't have many friends in Georgia, and the few you did have you didn't really care for, as they were not like you at all and didn't understand you, no one did..." His voice trailed off, and he stared shamefully at his feet. The girl wasn't even angry, she just wanted to know he knew all that.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"That was incredible!" The boy stared at her in disbelief, while a smile spread across her face.

"Incredible?"

"Absolutely! How on Earth did you know all that?"

"I didn't know, I observed." He then proceeded to explain to her how he knew all that, but she honestly didn't catch most of it. She was still amazed at the fact that he had simply known all that from just a glance. They turned their heads toward the doors as the bell rang. The boy helped her on her feet, and smiled widely when he found out they had first hour together.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." He held out his hand, and she tentatively grabbed it.

"Adeline Streder." He smiled, and they walked to their class together. It was chemistry. Sherlock had his nose shoved in the text book and told Adeline what to write down on their worksheet. They finished thirty minutes before class ended, and had nothing else to do.

"God, I feel like an idiot." She sighed, and thrummed her fingers on the desk.

"Why?"

"Because you read the text and gave me all the answers, and all I did was write it down. I mean, I could have done at least some of the work, Sherlock." Sherlock looked down at the desk.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you like an idiot." Adeline snorted, and Sherlock looked up at her, confused.

"I'm sure everyone is an idiot in your eyes, Sherlock. I don't take it personally. I'm just upset that you did all the work on this assignment." He looked at her for a moment longer before giving her a shy smile.

"People don't usually say that to me."

"Oh, yeah? What do they usually say?"

"Piss off." Adeline laughed.

"So, who are your friends here?" Sherlock paled and looked down at the desk again. "What is it?"

"I don't really have any friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sherlock." Adeline placed her hand reassuringly over Sherlock's, and he looked up at her with sad eyes. She was sure she felt her heart snap in half. No one should ever look that sad, and yet his feelings were an exact mirror of hers, before she moved from Georgia. They suddenly became aware that the room was deathly silent, and everyone had their eyes locked on them. Adeline blushed and removed her hand from Sherlock's, and Sherlock smiled and waved at the other students. Some of them sniggered, others scowled. One girl actually stuck up her middle finger at him. Sherlock blew a kiss at her, and she gave him a disgusted look. Then the bell rang, and Adeline turned their worksheet into the teacher, and her and Sherlock left.

"Who was that girl? The one who flipped you off?"

Sherlock smirked. "Audrey Lefton. She told everyone we were going to freshman farewell together last year, that I was head-over-heels in love with her. But when she actually asked me, the day before the dance, I turned her down. She tried to force me to go with her, saying that nobody ever turns her down. And when I still refused she screamed at me, even slapped me across the face. She ended up going home, and spending three hundred dollars on her dress for nothing, because she never wears one dress twice."

"Wow. She sounds like a handfull."

"'Handfull' is an understatement."

"Yeah, but I was trying to be nice."

"What hour do you have next?"

"Accelerated algebra two." Sherlock frowned.

"I have english."

"What's your third hour?"

"Accelerated algebra two."

"Oh. Mine's english. What about your lunch?"

"B lunch." Adeline smiled.

"I have that, too. We can talk then. Bye, Sherlock!" She said, waving her hand as she walked away. Sherlock stood still for a moment longer, still waving, before he came back to himself and walked to his class. Adeline was bored out of her mind in math. It's not that she didn't like math, she just hated sitting still for more than an hour while a teacher stood at the front of the room and did math problems on the chalk board. She had to resist the urge to brain herself against the desk when the teacher assigned fifty problems for homework. Back in Georgia, the most she ever got was thirty. Without meaning to, she moaned with irritation, and the teacher turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Streder?"

"Nope."

"Well, since you're too shy to come out and say it, I'll tell the class for you. You clearly want me to assign more homework. No trouble at all. Everyone, your homework is now page four hundred-forty one, numbers one through sixty-five. Don't thank me, thank your friend Adeline." The class groaned in unison, and the teacher frowned. "Do you want more homework?" Everyone stopped. "That's what I thought." He smiled, and went back to the board. Adeline turned around to see everyone in the room glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill... She shot up her middle finger at the teacher when he turned his back, and muttered under her breath.

"Dickhead." When the bell rang, students went out of their way to run into Adeline, and apologized too dramatically when she looked at them. When she got to english, she thanked her lucky stars for having a seat in the back of the class room. She dropped her purse and binder in the floor and plopped down in her seat, rubbing her fingers against her temples.

"Thanks for the math homework, Adeline." The boy sitting next to her sneered, emphasizing 'Adeline'.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Adeline ignored him, and sighed. She hoped that by tenth grade at least some kids would have grown up. She made herself a mental note to not set her hopes so high anymore. The boy, Brian Wether, called her various different insulting names, that usually would have brought her temper up, but she just wasn't in the mood today. Apparently, Brian was angry at not getting a reaction from her.

"You American whore!" Adeline stood up and walked over to his desk with a chorus of 'Ooohhh!' from the rest of the class, until she punched him in the face. The other students faces turned grave, and Brian sat there crying.

"Adeline!" Her teacher stood there, mortified. She brought her hand up to point at Adeline, and opened her mouth to say something when Adeline interrupted.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rita. I'm going to the office." She picked up her purse and binder and left the classroom, waving at Brian, who she later found out had a broken nose. When she got to the office she sat down in the seat and said nothing, while the woman, Ms. Lions, stared at her with a puzzled look. Clearly, the woman was new.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Well, what are you here for?"

"I punched a kid in the face. But-"

"Oh my God! I am calling your parents right now! What is your name?"

"You're not listening, he-"

"There is no excuse for physical violence, young lady! Now tell me your name!" Adeline sighed and rolled her eyes. But then she smiled at the woman.

"Audrey Lefton." Ms. Lions picked through some files before producing a pink slip of paper with Audrey's parent's phone numbers on it. She called her parents, informing them what she had done, and that she would have to come to school an hour early for the next two weeks for detention. She hung up the phone and stared at Adeline for a moment before giving her a piece of paper declaring her two week detention sentence.

"In Mr. Jole's office." The woman said, scowling. "Now back to class." Adeline smiled warmly and headed back to english. On her way out she saw Brian sitting in the nurse's office with a bag of ice against his nose. Adeline smirked and waved, and he started shouting, trying to get up and run to her, but the nurse restrained him. Adeline rolled her eyes as she saw the boy crying against the nurse's shoulder, pointing outside the door at her. When she got to her classroom the other students stared at her like she had just murdered somebody.

"Well? What did they do to you?" The girl on Adeline's left smiled smugly. It was Audrey. Adeline later found out that Brian was her boyfriend. She smiled, and handed the detention sentence to her.

"Nothing. From me to you." Audrey stared at it without understanding, and Adeline rolled her eyes.

"What's this for?" Adeline thanked God that Ms. Lions had written Audrey's name on it.

"Oh, the woman in the office told me. I think it was for being a complete bitch, but my memory isn't the best." Audrey opened her mouth to say something, but Mrs. Rita cleared her throat and continued class. When the bell finally rang, Adeline practically ran to the cafeteria. She found Sherlock waiting for her at a table in the back of the room.

"Want to eat outside?"

Sherlock gave her a puzzled look. "It's going to rain."

"I don't care. I like the rain." Sherlock smiled, and they left the lunch room to eat at a small stone table outside.

"So, how were your classes?"

"Well, I got everybody fifteen more homework problems in math, I punched Brian Wether in the face, and now everyone stares at me like I'm spawn of hell." Sherlock snorted. "What? You aren't even going to ask me why I punched Brian?"

"Brian's a dick, I'm sure he did something to offend you. What did he do?"

"Well, first he graciously thanked me for the math homework, and I told him to leave me alone. I just ignored him when he started calling me names, but then he called me a whore. So, I punched him." Sherlock tensed up, so Adeline tried to change the subject. "Oh, and I got your girlfriend a two week detention sentence."

"Girlfriend?"

"Audrey. When Ms. Lions asked me what my name was so she could call my parents, I told her my name was Audrey Lefton. The woman was obviously new, so she didn't know the students. I just used it to my advantage." Sherlock chuckled quietly and held out his fist for Adeline, who looked at it, confused. "What?"

"You're supposed to bump your fist with mine." Adeline laughed and punched Sherlock's fist.

"I was confused. I didn't think you would know what a fist bump is." Sherlock laughed.

"You underestimate me!"

"Yeah, sorry, you're just so dumb, I didn't think you knew anything." She said it with heavy sarcasm, and they both laughed.

"Adeline?"

"Hm?"

"Mind if I call you Adele?"

"Only if I can call you 'lock." She smiled, and Sherlock smiled back.

"Sounds good to me, Adele." She laughed, and took a swig of her water. "What are your last classes?"

"Um... History, German two, and band." Sherlock smiled broadly at her.

"We have history and band together. My fifth hour is German three. I coult tutor you, if you want."

"Sounds good to me, 'lock." She smiled back, and then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. They both went to history together, and found out they sat next to each other. They both finished their worksheets in fifteen minutes and talked the rest of the hour.

"So..." Adeline tapped her feet on the floor.

"So." Sherlock echoed her.

"I don't know anything about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you know my whole life story from a single glance, but I don't even know your favorite color."

"That's easy. White."

"Sherlock, tell me about yourself."

"What's there to tell? I have an older brother, my parents are married, but often away on business trips. I don't have any aunts or uncles, and my grandparents are dead. I have a black cat whose name is Bella, I bought her when I was eleven. My parents have a dog, Ronnie, who is often the subject of my experiments. If I'm not doing an experiment or schoolwork, then I'm reading or writing. My favorite book is Tuesdays With Morrie, and my favorite movie is V For Vendetta. I like night time best, and I love looking for constellations. I love candlelight and the smell of old books. Being normal is the subject of my dreams, and I don't like sleeping alone..." His voice faded away, and his face turned scarlet as he looked down at the ground. Adeline just stared at him, he heart swelling in her chest. The things he just told her were so intimate, things that only a lover, or at least a very close friend, would know. But Adeline was neither. They had just met only a matter of hours ago. He looked up bashfully, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, before clearing his throat.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"As if you don't already know."

"I'm sure there are some things I don't know about you."

"Alright, fine, but there's not much to tell, especially after this morning. Well, my grandparent's are dead, I have one aunt on my dad's side. My family has a German shepard named Ryan, a beagle named June, a daucshund named Samwise, and a grey tabby cat named Gandalf. Ryan is my sister's, June is my dad's, and Sam and Gandalf are mine. Back in Georgia, my little brother has a gold fish named Max. My mom doesn't have any pets, doesn't really like animals. My favorite books and movies are The Lord of The Rings, I like The Beatles and Simon and Garfunkle. I love night time. I sleep by candlelight, and I love the smell of roses. I love rain, I hate winter. I love sunshine and spring time. If I'm not doing schoolwork, then I'm reading, writing, or playing my saxophone. I barely remember my dreams, but when I do, they're only nightmares." She stared at her feet and waited for Sherlock to say something. He hooked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiled warmly, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I didn't know your pets' names." She laughed.

"Alright, Sherlock. Tell me something I don't already know about myself."

"I don't think there's anything else. Well... no, nevermind."

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing. I don't know your middle name, though." Adeline blushed, and looked away.

"It's Delilah."

"Adeline Delilah Streder." She loved the way Sherlock's velvety voice carressed her name, the way someone might say a loved one's name...

"What's yours? Your middle name?"

"Arthur." He looked down at the desk.

"Sherlock Arthur Holmes." Adeline smiled. She loved it. It reminded her of the famous king from Camelot, and it was a lovely name. She placed her hand over Sherlock's for the second time that day, but this time everyone else in the class was too busy to take any notice. Sherlock looked up at her, and his other hand stroked the side of her face. At first she leaned into the touch, glad for the feeling of human contact that she had been denied for so many years. But then she removed her hand and backed away, and she wouldn't look Sherlock in the eyes. Sherlock knew exactly why she was acting this way, but it still hurt him. Then the bell rang, and Adeline quickly exited the classroom, leaving Sherlock alone. Their fifth hours felt like five hours to both of them. Adeline knew she should apologize to Sherlock, and give him some explanation as to why she behaved so strange, even if he already knew why. When sixth hour came Sherlock entered the room to see her assembling her alto saxophone. He smiled at first, but them his smile faded as he remembered fourth hour. He headed for the back of the classroom with the other string instruments, and waited for the instructor to get ready. Unlike fifth hour, sixth hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Maybe because Sherlock and Adeline were both dreading what had to be done. When the final bell rang, he waited for her at her locker after he had gotten his things, and offered to walk her home. That way, they could talk alone. A light rain had started falling when they left the building, and neither of them had an umbrella, but they didn't mind.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"I uh... I'm sorry I acted like that. I mean in history." She sighed. That wasn't so hard! Now came the hard part. "It's just that I-"

"You're afraid to love." Sherlock's voice was cold and angry, and it made Adeline stop midstride.

"Sorry?"

"You're afraid to love." He looked down at her, and although his voice was angry, his eyes looked sad. Sadder even than they had looked that morning. "You loved your mother when you were younger and she treated you like garbage. You loved your father but he never displays any emotions concerning love, and often ignores you. You loved your sister but she ignores you, too, and conveys nothing but dissaproval for your actions. You loved your brother and you tried to make him a good person, but he was spoiled and bratty and never listened, no matter how hard you tried. Every attempt you've made at loving someone has ended horribly, and now when anyone else that could possibly love you enters your life, you push them away. To protect yourself. You push them away, making them wonder what they did wrong." Adeline stared up at him, tears filling her eyes. Sherlock's anger had softened, making him look like a lost puppy. She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his face. He leaned into the touch for a second before pushing her hand away.

"Sherlock, I-"

"Just go home, Adeline. You can't love me, so what's the point? I don't want a broken heart either, so just go. Why don't you just leave me alone?" It was pouring rain now. A single tear rolled down his face, but that tear could have been a rain drop, and Adeline had no sympathy this time. She stormed up to him and punched him in the face, dislocating his jaw. Now she was crying, but she hoped Sherlock would mistake it for rain.

"You didn't even give me a chance, Sherlock. You didn't even give me a chance. You know why I don't want to love. And I know that love is impossible for you. But you're right. I push everyone away, because I don't want to get hurt, but I'm killing myself. Because we all need love. And I'm dying without it, and so are you." Sherlock glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and without another word she ran away. He sat down in the street and cried. His one chance at friendship, at love, at life, gone. And it was his fault.

AN: Don't worry! I promise next chapter will be a happy reunion! Please review or PM with comments or questions!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, if you didn't already know, Sherlock's name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes, and I changed it, because I hated the fact that Sherlock was his middle name. I love fanfiction! And just saw the season finale on Sunday, and all I want to do is curl up in a ball in a corner and cry. It was so beautiful and sad, and sad, and beautiful, and happy, and bad, and more sad, and good. And I knew that Moriarty was alive! And italics is Adeline's thoughts. But anyway, enjoy!

When Adeline got home her dad was still at work, so she slammed the door, knowing that no one would yell at her. She went to her room and threw her things in the floor, before sinking into her bed. She was soaking wet and she knew her bed would be, too, but she didn't care. She had a splitting headache from crying, and her hand still hurt from punching Sherlock. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor, dreading what she would have to do tomorrow. No, she wasn't going to apologize. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was going to tell Sherlock that she forgave him. Because she knew that he was angry and wasn't thinking, and reading people like books is just what he does. Truth is, she wasn't really angry that he knew. She was glad he knew. If he knew everything about her and still wanted to be her friend, then she knew he was a good person. No, she was angry that he was angry. He knew why she acted the way she did, but he was angry. She had actually thought that Sherlock might be the one. The one person she could open up for, let inside her heart. She still thought he was the one. But he had gone and gotten mad at her without giving her a chance to let him in. Adeline sighed, and went to take her shower. After that, she did her homework, cooked dinner for herself, and went to her room the rest of the evening. Her dad was at work until nine o'clock, and when he came in her room, she pretended to be asleep. He sighed.

"Good night, Adeline." He closed the door, and Adeline opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her dad loved her, and she knew it. He just didn't show it. Her sister loved her, her brother, and maybe even her mother, even if she showed it the least. Everyone just kept their love inside of them, and that's why she pushed them away. If no one she ever knew was willing to show their love, what made Sherlock and anyone else on the planet different? But she knew that Sherlock was different. And he could love her. He was good.

When Sherlock finally got up off the wet pavement and walked home, it was more than half an hour after he was supposed to be home. When he came through the door, his older brother stood up from the kitchen table and started yelling at him.

"Where have you been?!"

"Not now, Mycroft."

"No, you answer me. You were supposed to be home half an hour ago! Anything could have happened to you! When mother and father aren't home, you're my responsibility."

"Why do you care? You don't want to look after me."

"Well, not when you act like this! Who would? Now answer me! Were were you?"

"I said not now, Mycroft! Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?!" Sherlock stormed off to his room, leaving an irritated Mycroft alone. When he got inside his room, he slammed the door and locked it. Then he picked up the sword his father had given him for his birthday and hacked away at the wooden post of his four poster bed, before throwing himself on the mattress. He sighed, and covered his face with his hands. He knew he had to apologize to Adeline tomorrow. He had been a dick, and he needed to make up for it. He knew she probably wouldn't forgive him. He also knew that she was right. He didn't give her a chance, and he needed to. He knew that in time, she could find it in her heart to open up and let him in. Sherlock groaned as his jaw started throbbing, but he knew he deserved it. He had finished all his work in school, and didn't feel like doing anything. So, he crawled under his covers and wrapped the sheets around his body, trying to come up with an apology worthy of Adeline.

The next morning, Sherlock walked on the grass toward the school, and found Adeline sitting in the same spot as yesterday. He took a deep breath, and walked up to her. She was reading a book, and didn't notice him. He sat down at her side and cleared his throat. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hi. Um, Adeline?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh... I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Hm, well, you should be." She tried not to, but she smiled, genuinely this time. Sherlock smiled back.

"Yes, I should be, and I am. What I did was really rude, and, um..."

"Obnoxious."

"Yes, but-"

"Stupid."

"That too, and-"

"Cold-hearted."

"Yes!" Sherlock looked at her in exasperation, and she laughed. He sighed and rolled his eyes, and continued. "But what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong." Now Adeline looked puzzled.

"Wrong? No, Sherlock, what you did might have been a dick move, but you were right. I am afraid to love. See? There, I'm admitting it."

"No, not wrong about that. Well, what I'm really trying to say is that you were right. I didn't give you a chance."

"Yes, I am right, and no, no you didn't."

"See, I know now that if I give you the chance, then you can open up. Eventually, you won't be so afraid to love me." He said 'me' but then turned it into a cough. Adeline heard it, but she pretended for Sherlock's sake that she didn't. They stood up and walked hand in hand to the school as the bell rang. Sherlock and Adeline laughed aloud as they saw Audrey leaving Mr. Jole's office. The day was pretty much the same as yesterday. Classes went on as usual. The only new development happened during lunch. Sherlock and Adeline were eating inside, because it was pouring buckets of rain. They were just talking quietly, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Suddenly the lights went out, and there was a chorus of screams from other students, which annoyed Adeline to no end. _It's just a power failure. Are they afraid of the dark? Why can't they just get over themselves?_ She stayed where she was and waited for a teacher to come in and tell them what to do, when suddenly someone was restraining her in their arms. She kicked and screamed, struggling to get free, and finally slammed her head back into their face. The person let go, and Adeline scrambled off the floor, straining her eyes to see something in the dark. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist, gently.

"Sherlock?" She reached out her other hand to feel for the person, and suddenly her face was coming into contact with the floor. Someone was sitting on her back, and repeatedly smashing her skull into the ground. Adeline could feel blood trickling down her face, and eventually she blacked out. When she woke up, she was moving, but she wasn't walking. The lights in the hallway were on again, and she heard a chair scraping on the floor as they approached the nurse's office.

"What happened?!"

"There was an accident in lunch." Adeline rolled her eyes. _Yeah, some 'accident'._ Then she recognized the voice. It was Sherlock's. _Wait, is Sherlock holding me?_ The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Before she knew what was happening, she was being set on a plastic bed. She turned cold as the arms left her, and she whimpered, sitting up and reaching for Sherlock. The nurse gently pushed her back down, and examined her for what felt like hours.

"Well, you don't have a concussion, but you lost a good bit of blood, so you might feel dizzy for a while. And you're going to have a large bruise on your temple for a few weeks." Adeline groaned, and the nurse gave her an icepack and then went back to her office.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, brilliant." Sherlock chuckled. Adeline opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, rubbing his arms._ God, I must weigh a ton._

"No, no! You don't weigh a lot, not at all. It was nothing." Sherlock said quickly, trying to reassure her? Or just trying not to make her angry. Adeline gave him a puzzled look. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Um, yeah." Now she was really confused.

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh, it was Audrey and Brian. They kind of wanted revenge for the broken nose and detention sentence. Brian bashed up your face, and Audrey tried to do the same to me, but I got away."

"Jesus. Violent much." Sherlock laughed, and Adeline moaned at her throbbing head. Suddenly, the nurse was there again with her dad, who gave Sherlock a death glare. Apparently he cleared it up with the school to give Adeline some kind of really strong medicine. She swallowed the pill, and then her dad left and so did the nurse, but Sherlock remained in the chair. He made it clear to the nurse that he wasn't leaving, but he did it in front of Adeline's dad, who apparently made it clear to Sherlock that he was to keep to himself. After everyone left, Adeline felt sleepy, and somewhat loopy. _Must be the medicine._

"Yeah, must be." Adeline opened her eyes again, and glared at Sherlock. _Damn it, enough with the mind reading!_

"I'm sorry! But you keep saying things aloud, I don't know what's real and what isn't." _Me either._ Adeline sighed, and tried to fall asleep. Eventually she did. She dreamed she was with Sherlock, at first. Then, the scene changed, and she was in band class. _Why am I here?_ For some reason, she had Sherlock's violin, and the band director was telling her to play it. Somehow, she managed to break the thing in half. She looked up at her teacher.

"Don't tell Sherlock." Then, she was in a bright green meadow in the middle of spring, laughing and running hand in hand with the boy. He stopped, and smiled at her. Then he took her face in his hands, and placed his lips on hers. Adeline moaned, and hugged his body to hers. The moment ended too quickly, and Sherlock released her mouth and stepped back.

"Don't stop!" Adeline cried, and tried to run to him, but his image dissapeared, and she was alone in the meadow. She sat down in the grass and waited for him to come back. Running around like a lunatic clearly wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Sherlock sat in his chair and watched Adeline closely as she slept. He knew she was loopy with blood loss and medicine, but he couldn't help but be somewhat angry when he heard her mumble 'Don't tell Sherlock' followed by moaning, and a small shout of 'Don't stop' and a sigh. He wished he could really read her mind, and find out what the hell she was dreaming about that he couldn't know, and required moans and sighs, and a request to not stop. When she did wake up, she sat up with her arms reaching in the air with a shout.

"No!" She looked around, and her eyes focused on Sherlock. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, now my dream is cheering up." Sherlock smiled, and didn't say anything. If she still thought she was dreaming, he wasn't going to interrupt. She got out of the bed, and then Sherlock became concerned. She walked up to him, and grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him up. She looked up into his face and smiled.

"I told you not to stop. Why didn't you listen?"

"Wha-" But Sherlock was cut off by Adeline's lips on his. At first he was surprised, but then he closed his eyes and moved his lips with hers. Then he took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked. She gasped, and he smiled. He released her lip and their tongues collided and danced. Adeline tangled her fingers in his bouncy black curls, pulling there bodies tight together. Sherlock and Adeline moaned in unison. He left her mouth and kissed a trail down her throat before nipping at her neck. Everywhere, it seemed, her skin was set ablaze with fire, and she needed more of Sherlock. He placed his hands on her waist and sucked at her neck, before he suddenly came back to himself, and stepped back. Adeline looked up at him, confused.

"Don't stop." She looked so hurt, and Sherlock didn't want to stop, but he led her back to the bed. He lifted her onto it, and she had a death grip on his hand, and refused to let go. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, and eventually she started singing. Sherlock recognized the song, Mad Love by Neon Trees. He smiled to himself, and listened to his drugged friend sing.

"Nothing you could do could ever stop my baby, nothing you could say could tear us two apart. We got all the spark to set this place on fire, we got making love right down to a fine art. Nothing you could do could ever stop this feeling, nothing in the world could ever shake us up. We got all the stuff to break all of the rules, we got all the stuff to mess all of you up. We got a mad, mad love, we got a mad, mad love. We got a really, really, really, really, really, really, really mad love."

When Adeline woke up for the second time, although she thought it was the first, her head was clear and she felt better. The pain in her head had reduced to only a light throbbing. She opened her eyes and saw Sherlock snoozing in his chair. When she looked at the clock, she saw that they were half way through sixth hour. _Wow, I was out for three hours? That sucks. I'm gonna have so much homework._ Then she realized that it was only her second day of school and she had already been pounded. Back in Georgia, kids usually waited a while, maybe a week, to get their revenge. _Weird._ Adeline heard Sherlock starting to wake up, so she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, pretending to be asleep. Sherlock stood up and walked over to her bed, and held her hand. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before going to sit back down, leaving Adeline to wonder what the hell was going on. She tensed up and waited for Sherlock to reply to her thought, and relaxed when he didn't. She wasn't high anymore, and her thoughts were kept to herself. Then she wondered why Sherlock had kissed her. _Just because he did it in my dream... Wait, hold up a minute. Damn it! That wasn't a dream, was it? Well, now you've done it! What am I gonna say... Now, darn it! If that wasn't a dream, then he really wanted to kiss me! Fuck my life, what have I done?! I turned our just starting out friendship into an awkward relationship, in less than an hour. Please dear God tell me he's going to pretend that never happened!_

Adeline opened her eyes and smiled at Sherlock, who smiled back.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Yeah, alright, if you think purple bruises are beautiful, then that's your business." Sherlock laughed. Adeline was back. Then he blushed as he remembered his behavior with Adeline while she thought she was dreaming. She didn't notice, or was just pretending she didn't. Sherlock saw they only had half an hour of school left, so he offered to walk Adeline home. The school let them leave early, and when they got to her house, Sherlock gave her a quick hug and then left her alone. She smiled, and went inside. Maybe having her skull smashed up was a good thing.

AN: So, please review and tell me what you think! Questions, comments, thoughts, and ideas are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Life went on. Sherlock and Adeline went to school as usual, they talked, did work, and went home. Even though they both pretended everything was normal, an awkwardness hung between them, making the air thick. Adeline still pretended she didn't know about the kiss, but she knew Sherlock knew about it. But the boy didn't say anything, so it hung about like an elephant in the room. It was almost three weeks into the school year before either of them said anything about it. They were in sixth hour one day. They'd just had a concert the night before, so they got a free day. Everyone in the room was talking, doing their own things. Adeline and Sherlock stood in a back corner of the room, silent. Adeline spoke first. The tension was driving her mad.

"Um, Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"I uh... I need to tell you something." Sherlock was silent, so Adeline continued. "A while back, when Audrey bashed my face, I thought I was dreaming. But later I realized I wasn't." She paused and looked at Sherlock. His face was blank, refusing to show his thoughts. "I just thought I should say that. Do you have anything to say?" She sighed, glad to have it off her chest.

"You mean when you kissed me?"

"Hey, you kissed me back!"

"Is that a yes?" Adeline sighed.

"Yes."

"Well, I... I enjoyed it..." His voice trailed off, and Adeline looked at him, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

"Really? I mean, I did, too."

"Hm. Alright, then."

"Jesus, this is awkward."

"Saying that only makes it more awkward."

"Eh." She smiled, and Sherlock smiled back. She tried to rest her head on his shoulder, but he was too tall, so she just rested it against his arm and held his hand. Sherlock smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was to finally have a friend, who liked him just the way he was.

The rest of September and October was pretty much eventless, until Halloween came. Sherlock dressed up as a pirate, and Adeline was a gypsy. They looked like quite the pair as they went through the hallways of the school together. A lot of students thought they were dumb for dressing up, but they didn't care. You're never too old to have some fun. On Halloween night, they didn't go Trick-or-Treating. Adeline invited Sherlock over to her house to spend the night, because her dad was away on a business trip. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. They were just coming up her driveway, and a light mist was falling from the light grey couds in the sky.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, come on, Sherlock! My dad isn't going to know, and you're parents already said it was fine."

"Alright, but I'm still worried. I feel so wrong."

"Why? We aren't doing anything bad. Just watching some movies and having fun. Is that such a bad thing?" Sherlock laughed.

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Now come on in!" She smiled, and led him inside. The house wasn't too big or too small. The back hallway they stood in was painted a mossy green, like the dining room and kitchen. She led him into the living room, which had a light brown leather sofa on the back wall and a small blue loveseat on the wall on the left, which faced a television set up on an old table. There were windows just above the sofa, and the room was painted light cream. There were three bedrooms. Adeline's father's room, Adeline's room, and a guest room, mostly used by her sister when she came to visit. Adeline's room had a day bed on the right wall, an oak wood desk on the back wall, and a closet on the left. To the left of the desk, there was a bookshelf crowded with books and movies and CD's and other things. On the back of her door was a full length mirror, and an open window was just above the desk. The room was painted a light green, that reminded Sherlock of spring time. On her desk, papers were scattered and crunched into balls, a laptop sat open with typing across the screen, and under her desk was a bin full of yarn stabbed with crochet hooks and knitting needles, and various scarves in the making. Adeline threw her backpack and purse in the floor, and motioned for Sherlock to do the same. He sighed, and gently placed his things in the floor.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" There were many things Sherlock wanted to do, and he had to keep his eyes from wandering over to the bed. He sorted out his thoughts, and gave Adeline the safest answer he could.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, and Adeline rolled her eyes. She grabbed him by the wrist, leading him over to the bookshelf.

"Alright, let's pick a movie." Sherlock picked through the various disks and pulled one out, grinning.

"My favorite movie!"

"What's that? Oh, V For Vendetta. Yeah, that's one of my favorites, too. Let's watch that first." She smiled, and while Sherlock put the DVD in the player in the television in the living room, Adeline went to the kitchen and made popcorn. She came back and grabbed the blanket off the couch, wrapping it around her and Sherlock on the loveseat. They sat in silence for a while, and when Adeline turned her head to the left to look at Sherlock, he was mouthing the words to the movie. She smiled, and stared at him with admiration. Eventually Sherlock turned to look at her.

"You're missing the best part."

"I don't care." Their faces were mere inches apart, and Sherlock stared into her eyes. Slowly, he leaned over and closed the gap, pressing his mouth against Adeline's. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. At first it was gentle, slow movements. But then Sherlock attacked her mouth with lust, and she locked her fingers into his bouncy black curls, pulling him closer. The bowl of popcorn was knocked into the floor, but neither of them noticed. Sherlock placed his hands on her hips, and soon enough she was on her back and he was on top of her, their bodies tight together. He left her mouth and sucked at her neck, leaving small red marks. He moaned, and she sighed. Maybe they were going too far, but neither of them cared. How could something be so wrong when it felt so right? Sherlock gripped the edges of Adeline's shirt, pulling it up and off her body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he expected a protest, but she didn't say anything. She actually took Sherlock out of his shirt in response, and his mind went numb. His body was hot, and he had one aching impulse. Adeline sat up and crushed their mouths together, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned as his groin hardened. The feeling sent a shiver down Adeline's spine. She loved this, and she never wanted it to end. Sherlock imagined taking her right now, and then he stopped. They shouldn't be doing this. He opened his eyes and looked down at Adeline, who looked up at him with hurt and confusion spread across her face.

"Don't stop." She barely whispered it. She placed a hand on Sherlock's face, but he sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head before handing Adeline her shirt.

"No. We shouldn't be doing this." Adeline sighed, pulling her shirt on.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, Sherlock." He gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry for what?"

"For doing that."

"No, that was both of us, Adele. We can kiss, but really, none of that."

"What, you didn't want to?"

"Don't get deffensive! Are you kidding me? Of course, I wanted to. I still want to."

"Good. And um, it looks like you've got a problem to deal with." Sherlock looked down and grumbled with irritation. He looked at Adeline, who stared at him for a moment longer before blushing and looking away. Sherlock ignored his problem and wrapped the blanket back around them, while stretching his arm around Adeline's shoulder. She looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't you going to go take care of that?"

"Nah. It'll go away." She smirked mischeviouy, and kissed him on the cheek. He repressed a moan and frowned, looking at her with irritation. She smiled, laughing, and snuggled against his side. They finished the movie and fell asleep on the coutch, even though it was just seven thirty.

November came quickly, and with it came early winter snow. Adeline complained about it all the time. She hated snow, and she hated winter. But she had Sherlock to keep her warm. It was nice having him for a boyfriend, even if she still couldn't believe it. On Thanksgiving, Adeline's dad was once again out of town, so she was invited to Sherlock's house for dinner. She was nervous and still trying to find something to wear when Sherlock came to walk her over to his house. He always just came inside when her dad wasn't home, which he would know by the big grey truck parked in the driveway or not. He came in her room and looked around, smirking. Her desk was it's usual mess, and the floors were covered in clothes. She stood there in pants and a bra, and she held up arms full of shirts.

"Sherlock, I don't know what to wear! Usually I wouldn't care, but I'm going over to your house and meeting your parents and your brother and I just don't know what to do!" Sherlock walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax. My family will love you no matter what you wear." She sighed, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"You're right, 'lock."

"Yes, I am. But if you want my advice, wear the blue blouse. It looks nice."

"Thanks." She smiled, and pulled the shirt over her head before grabbing her coat and leaving with Sherlock.

When Adeline stepped inside Sherlock's house, the smell of tons of glorious foods hit her nose like a brick. The house was very homely, and looked like the kind of house Sherlock would live in. All the walls were either painted white or cream, and the ceilings were low. The living room had an assortment of different chairs and tables all over the place, with blankets and pillows crowding them. The dining room was cozy, and the kitchen was roomy. They stepped through the doorway, and a middle-aged man and woman greeted them, Sherlock's parents. Adeline stood stiff in surprise as the woman immediately wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. She stepped back smiling, and the man held out his hand to her. Adeline shook it tentatively, and then a young man who could only be Sherlock's brother stepped forward with a grim smile, and Adeline shook his hand.

"Mycroft." He said shortly, and walked away. Jesus, what was up with him? The woman smiled, and Adeline couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Holmes! And you must be Adele! Sherlock has told me all about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Adeline was struck dumb. She didn't think that knowing everything about her was such a good thing, so why was Sherlock's mom so happy? She was broken from her thoughts as the man spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"I'm Mr. Holmes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Adeline smiled warmly, and Sherlock led her to the table. The food was lovely, but Adeline wasn't really hungry. Talk between the Holmes family dipped and soared around her, and she felt so out of place. She saw Sherlock talking and laughing happily beside her, and she stayed silent the rest of the dinner. When it was over, Sherlock led her to his room. It was cluttered with papers and garbage and various other things. A small table sat by the left wall with microscopes and tubes and things covering it. The only clean thing was the four poster bed, which was covered in marks from the sword that now rested in the floor. Sherlock and Adeline sat down on the mattress, and she layed her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Adele?"

"Nothing. You're family is really nice, and I had a wonderful time. It was lovely."

"Yes, but something is still wrong."

"Alright, it's just... I felt so out of place. You and your family talking and laughing and being happy, I'm just not used to it. My family is always just silent or yelling. I've never been in a place with so much love. It was so nice." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Sherlock scrunched up his face in thought.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, 'lock." She smiled, and looked up at him. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright, it's all fine. I promise, everything will be ok." He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. He rested his head against her's while he held her hand, and they both closed their eyes.

AN: So, I know this chapter was kind of racy... But please review and tell me what you think, as always!


	4. Chapter 4

When school resumed the monday after Thanksgiving, Sherlock and Adeline did nothing in their separate classes but wish for their next class together to come. When lunch came around, they both ran to the cafeteria. School was just so mundane without each other. They silently obeyed the teacher, read their books, and did their work. But when they were together, they talked each other's ears off in conversations that nobody could understand but them. It was like they were speaking another language. And when school ended, they met at the back door and walked home. Most of the time they just went to each other's houses, never separate. Sherlock's mother loved Adeline, as did his father. Even Mycroft became nicer everytime she came over, which was at least every other day. Life was good, for a while. And then Christmas rolled around. Adeline was once again invited for dinner at the Holmes house. Her father wasn't out of town, but since her sister couldn't make it for the holidays, he had allowed her to go to Sherlock's. She decided to wear the dark forest green dress she had bought last week. The top part was like a v-neck tank top, and it fell to just below her knees. She wore a lacy black cardigan with it and black suede flats. Sherlock had just gotten his driver's license, and came to pick Adeline up in his father's car. Adeline's dad walked her to the door and gave Sherlock a warning look before they left. When they got in the car, he placed a light kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

"You look lovely, Adele."

"Don't I always?"

"Of course!"

"Hm, you should be more careful about what you say."

"I gave you a compliment. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Of course, I meant it! Why are you angry?" Adeline laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, 'lock." He rolled his eyes and started the car. They were talking quietly as they drove down the road when Adeline saw something on the side. It was a young fawn, and it was limping on the edge of the road.

"Sherlock, pull over!" The boy did as he was told, and pulled over. They were on the opposite side of the road from the deer. Adeline ran out and Sherlock followed her. The road was empty and it was dark out. When they got to the fawn, it tried to walk up to Adeline, and she had to help the animal lay down. She examined it's right back leg, and found that it had been shot. Adeline looked up at Sherlock, tears in her eyes.

"Sherlock, it's been shot. We need to call the local humane society, animal control, the police, someone."

"My phone's in the car, I'll go get it." Sherlock jogged over to the car and yanked the door open, digging around for his phone. When he finally found it, he saw a light growing in the corner of his eye. He turned around just in time to see a large van swerve on the ice into the shoulder of the road and hit Adeline, who didn't even see it coming. Sherlock ran to her, screaming, as the van drove away. She was knocked out and bleeding in multiple places. He carried her to the car before remembering the deer, and calling the local humane society. Adeline would never forgive him if he left it. They came and assured him they would help it, and then he drove away as fast as he could to the hospital. He called Adeline's father and his family, and they were all there within ten minutes. Everyone was forced out of the room, though, by the doctor. Apparently, she needed blood, and her left leg was broken. They were the only people in the waiting room, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Sherlock's mother constantly tried to soothe him, and eventually he got angry and moved to the opposite end of the room. After a while he curled up in a ball in his chair and fell asleep. When he woke up, his mother was gently shaking him, and it was two in the morning.

"Adeline. Is Adeline fine?"

"Yes, dear. She's fine. She won't wake up until morning, though. We were just going home."

"No! I'm not leaving her."

"Sherlock, we can't-"

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Sherlock, her father already left and won't be back until the morning. I don't think it would be right-"

"Great! That way he can't stop me. I'm not leaving." With that, the boy stood up and went to his friend's room, leaving his weary family to go home without him. He pulled a chair out next to her bed and placed himself in it, and held her hand. She looked horrible. Her leg was propped up and bandaged tightly, like the the left side of her body. The left side of her face was badly bruised. A needle was stuck in her arm, connected to a bag on a hook containing a light colored fluid. Sherlock placed a kiss on her forehead, and soon fell asleep again.

When Adeline woke up, the sun was shining on her face. She didn't know where she was, and she looked around wildly. She immediately calmed down, though, when she saw Sherlock sitting beside her and holding her hand. His head rested on his other hand, and he snored softly. After looking around some more, she realized she was in a hospital, and she suddenly became aware of a throbbing on the left side of her face and pain shooting down the left side of her body into her leg. Adeline didn't know what happened, though. The last thing she remembered was trying to help the deer, and Sherlock going to get his phone out of the car. After that, nothing. After she figured out all she could about her current situation, Adeline just watched Sherlock as he slept. He looked adorable. If she got to wake up to that face every morning... The boy suddenly started blinking, and looked up. He smiled at Adeline, and before he could speak, she did.

"Is the deer alright?" Sherlock laughed, and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Adele. The deer should be fine. I called the humane society."

"Good. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. You were just hit by a van last night."

"Hm, yeah, I can feel that." She smiled, and Sherlock smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Adele."

"Merry Christmas, 'lock." She looked at Sherlock and blushed. He smiled. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back, before leaning over and gently kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled, and he sat back down in his seat.

"So, I guess I look like shit, right?"

"You look beautiful."

"Liar." She smirked, and then winced. Smirking made her face hurt.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit. Do you know when I'm going home?"

"Yeah, when your dad comes to pick you up. Damn it, he should be here any minute! I should go." He began to stand up, but Adeline gripped his hand, pulling him back down.

"Don't go." Sherlock sighed, and smiled.

"Alright, Adele. I won't."

"Am I going to get to go back to school on monday?"

"We don't have school tomorrow, it's the twenty-sixth."

"On the second, genius." Sherlock smiled.

"Oh, no. You have to stay out for two weeks. This one and the next." Adeline frowned. Not going to school meant not seeing Sherlock.

"Don't worry. I'm going to come to take care of you everyday." He smiled, and gripped her hand.

"You better. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you left me alone?"

"I wouldn't be one."

"You catch on fast." Sherlock laughed, and turned around as he heard footsteps in the doorway behind him. It was Adeline's father.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry, he was really just asking a question. But he looked angry.

"I didn't think she should be left alone." Sherlock said simply, and gripped Adeline's hand tighter. Her father's face softened, and he looked over at his daughter. Then he looked at Sherlock again, and he actually smiled.

"You're alright, kid." He ruffled the boy's hair, which annoyed him, but he figured it was better than a beating. Adeline's dad set down a bag of clothes next to her, and then a nurse came in with a wheelchair. She smiled at Adeline and her father, and then looked at Sherlock, confused.

"Whenever you're ready, dear."

"Do you need help getting dressed, sweetie?"

"Yeah, dad, maybe you and Sherlock could leave, and the nurse could help me." Sherlock and her father left, leaving her to get dressed. Her father had brought her jeans and a soft v-neck t-shirt, and her undergarments. V-necks were the only kind of shirts she owned. Collars bothered her. The nurse had to help her stand while she struggled into the clothing, and then she was rolled out in the wheelchair. Sherlock offered to push her to the car, and for once, Adeline's dad didn't give him a death glare. When Adeline and her father were both in the car, Sherlock tried to walk away. But the girl's dad stopped him.

"Do you need a ride? You said you'd look after my daughter." He smiled, and Sherlock climbed in the back next to Adeline. When they got to her house and Adeline was safely in bed with Sherlock at her side, her father had to leave for work. When they heard the back door close behind him, both of them fell into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I think he's finally warming up to you, Sherlock."

"Yeah, I'd say so. I was expecting a beating for letting you get hit by a car."

"I'll be honest, I was expecting that, too. I don't know what came over him."

"Well, let's hope he stays like this."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Adeline sighed, and then her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sherlock, you don't have to-"

"No, you can't just starve! I'll make some soup."

"I don't like this, you doing everything for me. I feel so powerless."

"You were just hit by a car. You can't be up and moving around."

"But-"

"No. I'm going to make the soup." Sherlock ran off to the kitchen, and Adeline moaned. She hated not being able to do things herself. What would happen when she needed to shower? Sherlock came back a few minutes later with two bowls of Campbell's chicken noodle soup. He set his in his lap and held Adeline's in his hands, but she refused to let him do that.

"I can feed myself, Sherlock. Give it here." He rolled his eyes and gave her the bowl. While they were eating, Sherlock started wondering, where were her pets? She said her dad had a beagle named June, and she had a daucshund named Samwise and a grey tabby cat named Gandalf. He had seen them the last time he was over, so where were they now? Just as he thought that, Gandalf came out from under Adeline's bed, and Sam came barking from the living room. He heard June howl from her dad's room. Sherlock smiled as Gandalf and Sam both jumped onto the bed and rubbed against Adeline affectionately. She smiled, and scratched Gandalf behind the ear before scratching Sam's belly. The dog crawled under the covers next to her and the cat leaped into Sherlock's lap, sniffing him and purring. I must smell like Bella, he thought. When they were done eating, Sherlock had to slide Gandalf off of him so he could take the dishes to the kitchen. The cat meowed in irritation, and crawled back into Adeline's lap. When the boy came back, though, he crawled on top of him and draped himself across his shoulders. That's funny, Sherlock thought. Bella does the same thing. Adeline smiled.

"Thanks, Sherlock."

"Any time. You should rest now."

"I don't want-"

"No, Adele. You need to rest." She grumbled and rolled over on her right side. Soon enough, she was asleep. Sherlock smiled, before getting up and wandering around the room, Gandalf still on his shoulders. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked through what books Adeline had. He pulled out the first The Lord of the Rings. It was a paperback copy that was well used and dog eared in multiple places. He sat back down in his chair next to Adeline, and began to read. He had read nearly a hundred pages before she woke up. Quickly, he hid it under his chair. He didn't want her to know he was reading it.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hm, hey." She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, and Sherlock smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I want to sleep, but I don't want to sleep. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you, Adeline." He smiled and went to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head so he would kiss her lips. They kissed for barely a minute before Sam poked his head out and started barking at Sherlock. They both laughed, and Adeline patted the dog on the head. Sherlock sat back down and held her hand.

"Go to sleep, Adele." She sighed, and went back to sleep.

AN: So, I just wanted to thank you all for being such good fans. But, as I always have asked and always will, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

When Adeline woke up, it was dark out. Sherlock was gone, and her dad was home. He made her dinner and brought it to her in bed. She was grateful. She hadn't eaten since the morning. _Damn, I've been asleep the whole day!_

"Thanks, dad. When did Sherlock leave?"

"Oh, a couple hours ago, when I got home. He said you had been out the whole day."

"Whoa." Adeline was struck dumb. She had been asleep the whole day, and she was still tired. _Being hit by a car is tiring!_ She finished her dinner, and then her dad left to go to sleep. When Adeline stuck her arm under her pillow, she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and opened it up. It was a note from Sherlock.

_ Hey, you probably already know this, but you've been asleep for a while. I had nothing to do, so I read one of your books. The Lord of the Rings, actually. I finished the whole thing, and it was really good. I haven't seen the movies, though. So I guess you're going to make me watch them. Maybe tomorrow would be nice. I hope you feel better. Sherlock_

Adeline smiled to herself. She was going to make Sherlock watch the movies, anyway. It was nice that he had read the first book now. She placed the piece of paper in the chair next to her bed, and kissed Sam and Gandalf on their heads before going back to sleep.

When Sherlock got to Adeline's house the next day, it was eight in the morning. Her dad had already left for work, so he just walked in. In his arms he carried a bouqet of flowers and a bag full of games. He had a deck of cards, chess, monopoly, scrabble, and battleship. He walked into Adeline's room, and she was sleeping soundly. He placed the bag in the floor and the flowers on her nightstand. Then he saw his note in the chair, and he smiled to himself. He went to the kitchen and got a vase of ice water for the flowers, and when they were set up he went back to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and toast. He came back into the room and set her plate on her lap, before he placed a light kiss on her lips and sat down. She blinked and looked up at Sherlock, before she looked down at her lap and rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock, you don't need to cook for me!"

"Yes I do. Now shut up and eat."

"This is really good. I didn't know you could cook."

"I did yesterday."

"You cooked soup in a can. Any idiot can do that. But this is cooking. Thank you, Sherlock."

"No problem."

"So, you read The Fellowship of the Ring."

"Oh, yeah. It was really good. I was hoping we could watch the movie today."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. But first I need to brush my teeth and shower. Can you help me up?" Just then she turned her head and saw the flowers. She smiled, a small blush on her face. "You bought me flowers? Sherlock, that was so sweet. Thank you." Sherlock wrapped her arm over his shoulders and lifted her up on her feet, and she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. He went and got her clean clothes while she brushed her teeth, and then waited in her room while she showered. He was concerned that she would fall, but she assured him she would be fine. When she was out, Sherlock helped her into the living room on the loveseat, and then he put the first Lord of the Rings movie in. After about fifteen minutes, Adeline started yawning.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"I'm fine, Sherlock." But not ten minutes later, she was asleep. Sherlock laughed, and continued to watch the movie. He became more invested in it than he meant to, even though he already knew what happened. He cried when Gandalf was beaten by Sauramon the White, and cried again when he fell off the bridge. In her sleep, Adeline wrapped her arms around Sherlock's arm, and snuggled her face against him. She mumbled something Sherlock could only just hear over his own crying.

"Don't cry." Sherlock wiped away his tears and smiled. Adeline was a lot nicer in her sleep. The boy held her close, and finished the movie while she slept. When it ended, he turned off the television and slid out from under Adeline to make lunch, which he decided was peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches. He gently poked and prodded at Adeline until she woke up, and then handed her a plate. She took it gratefully, but still grumbled about Sherlock doing all the work. He sat back down next to her, and when they had finished eating she placed her plate in the floor and rested her head in Sherlock's lap. She hummed quietly as Sherlock stroked the side of her face caringly. She could get used to this, spending days alone with Sherlock. It was nice.

"I brought some games."

"What's that?"

"I brought some games. Cards, chess, monopoly, scrabble, and battleship. Which do you want to play first?"

"Aw, that was nice. How about monopoly?"

"Alright." Sherlock left and grabbed the bag of games, and set up monopoly in the floor. Adeline layed down on her stomach, and Sherlock sat up with his legs crossed. They were about fifteen minutes into the game when the door bell rang. They looked at each other, confused.

"I wonder who that could be."

"I'll go get it." Sherlock went to the door and cautiously opened it up, and was really confused when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sherlock! We all love Adeline! We came over to give her some company." Sherlock watched in irritation as his parents and his brother stepped through the doorway.

"She had my company." He mumbled angrily. His mother laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Adeline looked up in surprise as the whole Holmes family crowded into the living room.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see you! I mean, you and Sherlock are so close, we consider you part of our family." Mrs. Holmes smiled warmly, and helped Adeline on her feet, leading her to the kitchen table.

"Oh, you're playing monopoly? We could all play!" Sherlock grabbed the game and set it up on the kitchen table, where everyone sat and started a new game. Mrs. Holmes was elected the banker by her family, and she actually blushed.

"Sherlock, why your mom be the banker?" Adeline whispered so only Sherlock could hear. She didn't want to be rude.

"She's a mathmetician."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, she's written two books." Adeline didn't say anything. Sherlock's mother was so... motherly. She was everything a mother should be, and everything Adeline never had. She was so perfect, Adeline just couldn't believe that she was some sort of mathmetician genius, and yet she could. That explained why Sherlock was the way he was.

"Oh, Adele! I baked you some cookies!" And she bakes, too. Sherlock's mother pulled a plastic container full of warm chocolate chip cookies out of her bag.

"Thank you, Mrs. Holmes. That was really nice."

"Oh, it was nothing." Everyone talked and laughed as they played monopoly. No one was surprised when Adeline went bankrupt first, and she didn't mind. She was having fun watching the Holmes family compete neck and neck with each other. After her was Sherlock, and then Mycroft. In the end, Mrs. Holmes beat her husband. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now what should we play?"

"I think we've had enough for today, mom."

"Oh, you're probably right, Sherlock. Look at the time! We really should be going. I had a lovely time, Adeline."

"Me, too. Thank you for coming! Oh, and thanks for the cookies."

"It was my pleasure. Good-bye, hon." She hugged Adeline, and then they all left but Sherlock, who shrugged his shoulders. He cleared the table of monopoly and put it away with the rest of the games, and put the dishes from lunch and breakfast in the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do now?"

"How about we watch the second Lord of the Rings?"

"No, you need to read the book first, 'lock."

"Alright, fine. What will we watch, then?"

"Um... how about-" She was stopped by her phone ringing. "Hello? Oh, um, yeah. Here he is." She handed her phone to Sherlock, whispering, "It's my dad. He wants to talk to you." Sherlock tried to shove the phone back to her, and she forced it into his hand.

"Hello? Oh, ok, Mr. Streder. I will. Good-bye." He hung up and gave the phone back to Adeline.

"Well?"

"He said he has to stay at work late tonight, and he wants me to spend the night, to watch you."

"My dad asked you, a boy, to spend the night with his daughter?"

"Yup."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"He must really trust you."

"I guess so."

"Did he say what time he'd be back?"

"Between ten and eleven."

"Jesus, it's only four. What should we do?"

"Let's see what movies you have." Sherlock helped her on her feet and into her room, before saying in a slightly annoyed tone,

"You know, I wonder why they didn't give you a pair of crutches."

"Yeah, I don't know." They went through the DVD's, and finally agreed on the first season of The Walking Dead. Sherlock had never seen it, and Adeline couldn't wait for his reaction. They had watched all the episodes just before Adeline's father got home. Adeline was asleep in bed while Sherlock rested on the couch, which they both agreed would be the best place for him to be. When Sherlock woke up in the morning, his neck was painfully turned to the left and his joints were stiff. He stood up and stretched with a groan, walking over to the window to see the truck was gone. He sighed with relief, and walked into Adeline's room. She was turned over on her stomach with her face in her pillow. Her hair stuck out in odd places and her arms and legs were haphazardly spread out. Sam was curled up in a ball in the small of her back, and Gandalf had wrapped himself around her arm. Sherlock scratched the cat behind the ear, and he purred before opening his eyes and letting out a yawn. Sherlock sat down in his chair, staring intently at Adeline. Thoughts about the past, present, and future scrambled around his brain, and he scrunched up his face. Adeline opened her eyes sleepily, and Sherlock smiled.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey gorgeous."

"I'm not gorgeous. Half of my body is broken."

"So? You're still beautiful."

"Shut up."

"Why? I'm not lying."

"Alright. Get over here." Sherlock smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against Adeline's in a sweet, gentle kiss. Sam jumped up barking, and they both laughed. Adeline ruffled up his fur and went back to kissing Sherlock. Sam growled with dissaproval, and sat back down with a huff.

"Thanks, 'lock."

"For what?"

"For everthing."

AN: So, please review! Questions, commenst, thoughts, ideas, and requests are welcomed and appreciated! Especially since I'm kind of going through some writer's block on this story right now... perhaps you lovely fans can help me through it!


	6. Chapter 6

When school resumed, Adeline spent her days lonely. But with evening came Sherlock, and her homework. He helped her every step of the way, though, and it wasn't very hard. Although she did get distracted just staring at the boy while he looked down at her paper, explaining her German homework. When she finally got to go back to school, everything seemed different. All the students couldn't sit still in their seats, and there was a constant buzz of teenage voices. She asked Sherlock about it one day at lunch, and even when he explained it she couldn't believe it.  
"Wait, you mean everyone is getting worked up over a dance?" The boy nodded. "What the hell? I mean, it's just a little tenth grade dance. It's not like it's the senior prom."  
"I know."  
"I mean, really, people. If I here one more girl bragging about her dress, I will literally slap her in the face." Sherlock laughed.  
"I'm sure you will." He smiled, but he couldn't help but feel that Adeline's words stung. He was actually looking forward to asking her to the dance, which was just five days away, on Saturday. She kept talking, though, something about Sam having a broken paw. She clearly didn't see the hurt and confusion spread across his face. She stopped talking, though, when a girl walked up to their table and looked at them shyly. She had light blonde hair, and bright see green eyes. Her creamy alabaster skin seemed to be flawless, and it looked as if she were radiating the light of the sun. Adeline couldn't help the pang of jealousy in her chest at the google eyes Sherlock was making at her.  
"Um, I'm Mayella Bronze, and I'm kind of new here. Can I sit with you?" Her voice was as feathery and soft as the summer breeze. Adeline opened her mouth to tell her to go away, but Sherlock practically shouted,  
"Please, sit down!" He actually stood up and pulled out a chair for her. She laughed softly, and the boy blushed.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. And this is-"  
"I can introduce myself, thanks. I'm Adeline Streder, Sherlock's girlfriend." She smiled warmly, and that idiot smiled back. Damn, that girl needed to sort out her shits and giggles. Sherlock sat back down, and Adeline glared daggers at him. He didn't notice, though, because he was too busy _staring at Mayella._ Adeline's jaw clenched and she stabbed at her chicken with her fork.  
"So, Mayella, you're new I see. You're from America, too. Michigan, actually. You're only here because you're an orphan, and you were finally adopted but by someone who lives in England. You miss you're friends back at the orphanage in Detroit, they were the only people who knew what it was like to be you. You're wary of your new family, especially of your parents. The other siblings, three older brothers and one younger sister, are all adopted, too. They welcomed you into the family warmly, but you still feel out of place. Your parents, or parent, more acurately, is an interior designer. She's a high class woman, and two of your brothers were also adopted from America. The others, though, are from here. You're nervous about your mother because she's almost too good to be true. She's the perfect mother, everything you've ever dreamed. You don't know what a real family is like, though, because you were left at the orphanage as an infant." Mayella looked at him in shock, and her eyes were glassy. Adeline smirked and held back a laugh, and Sherlock stared at the girl for a moment longer before blinking, as if realizing what he'd done.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He looked sheepish, and Adeline could tell he wasn't really sorry. That bastard was showing off. She expected Mayella to run away crying, but then something in Sherlock's face made her think twice. He knew something she didn't know...  
"That was amazing!" Adeline nearly choked on her broccoli.  
"Really?" Sherlock faked surprise.  
"Absolutely! How on Earth did you do that?"  
"Oh, it was nothing, really." He blushed and looked bashfully down at his feet.  
"Yeah, nothing. He's a genius." Adeline smiled, before leaning up to kiss Sherlock on the lips. That ought to put Mayella in her place.  
"He is a genius. How did you know all that?"  
"I didn't know, I observed." Does he say that to every girl he wants to impress? Sherlock then went on about his powers of deduction, and Adeline clenched her jaw so hard she was sure a tooth chipped. When the bell sounded signalling the end of lunch, Sherlock cleared and returned Mayella's lunch tray for her, which he usually did for Adeline, who was left alone. She stiffly stood up and cleared her tray, and then jogged to catch up with them. She finally landed at Sherlock's side just in time for him to turn and say,  
"Adeline, Mayella has band with us, and she plays clarinet! Isn't that great?" She just stared at him with a look that clearly said 'Are you an idiot?' but he didn't seem to notice. But he did notice something else.  
"Why are you breathing heavily?"  
"Oh, I was just left behind in the lunch room, clearing my tray. I kind of had to run to catch up with you two."  
"Oh, ok." He then turned around and offered to walk Mayella to her locker and next class. They walked away together, talking and laughing happily, and Adeline was once again left alone. She stormed off to her own locker and then to history, and rolled her eyes when Sherlock arrived to class late. He plopped down in his seat next to Adeline, a dumb grin on his face. Everyone was working with their textbooks, and it was about half way through class when Sherlock finished his work and turned towards Adeline. He wriggled his toes inside his shoes, and absently tapped his fingers on his desk.  
"Have you finished yet?" Adeline didn't look up from her book as she answered him, in a slightly snarky tone.  
"Oh, you're talking to me now?" The boy scrunched up his face in confusion.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why don't you just deduce the problem? You seem eager to impress today." She broke her lead from pushing down on her pencil too hard, and Sherlock shook his head without understanding.  
"What are you talking about?" Adeline threw the pencil down on the desk and turned her body to face him.  
"Really? You're going to sit up there on your high horse and act like you don't know what I'm talking about?" Sherlock knew what kind of person Adeline was, so he took a moment and figured out what was wrong. He smiled and tried not to laugh when he came to his conclusion.  
"Ok, so you're angry about my behavior with Mayella. I can see that it might've been, hm..."  
"Rude, unfaithful, disgusting, pathetic. Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I've got a whole list." She crossed her arms over her chest, and Sherlock laughed. He smiled before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek.  
"And that's why I love you. It was, and I'm sorry, Adele." She blushed scarlet, and smiled.  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"You and Mayella are really alike. I think you'll be great friends, if you give her a chance."  
"Alright, fine. I guess I'm the one who needs to get off my high horse." Sherlock opened his mouth to say something in agreement, but snapped it shut when Adeline shot him a warning look. When the bell sounded they went their separate ways, but joined again in sixth hour. Adeline sat next to Mayella, deciding to learn more about her, and damned Sherlock for being right. Mayella was actually a really good person. Eventually, they somehow got on the subject of Sherlock, and she was relieved to hear that Mayella wasn't interested in him as a boyfriend.  
"You two are an adorable couple. He seems really excited about the dance." At that Adeline opened her mouth in realization, and mentally slapped herself in the face.  
"Oh, God, I'm such an idiot." She moaned and burried her face in her hands.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Sherlock was talking about the dance today, and all I did was complain about how dumb it was that everyone was so worked up about it. I didn't even think that he was going to ask me. I hope he's not upset."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. So are you going to go?"  
"Well, of course, I am. I don't think the dance is dumb, just everyone's obnoxious excitement. I don't have a dress for it, though." Mayella squealed in delight and clapped her hands.  
"We need to go shopping together! I'll find you the perfect dress."  
"I didn't think you were in to that kind of stuff." Adeline smirked.  
"I can be girly when I want to be." Mayella grinned. "Ok, so how about on Wednesday, after school?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Oh, and Sherlock can't know. We're going to surprise him. Everytime he brings up the dance, just say we're going as friends, and we aren't going to really dress up."  
"Not much gets past Sherlock, unless he's upset about it. I think this could work." They both smiled.  
That Wednesday Adele and Mayella, but now both her and Sherlock called her May, took a cab to the town's dress shop. May dragged Adele inside and immediately started deciding which dresses could work, which ones would be great, and which ones would be awful.  
"Look at this blue one! It goes perfectly with your eyes. Pink, ew, I know you hate that color, so do I, and for good reason. It doesn't match your skin tone at all. What about this purple? Oh, try on this maroon!" She picked up a dark red-purple sleeveless dress with whispy layers, shoving it into Adeline's hands and forcing her into the dressing room. When she came out, Mayella shook her head and frowned. "It's nice, but not the right one." After trying on about a dozen more dresses, Adele finally wandered around the store herself. She went to the very back and came across a dress she loved. She tentatively picked it up off the rack and went back to May, who was still talking about other dresses and hadn't noticed her absence.  
"What about this one?" May turned her head and smiled, running over to look at the dress close up.  
"Oh my God, were did you find this? It's beautiful!"  
"Oh, just around the back."  
"Go try it on now!" Adele went back into the dressing room and slipped the dress on over her head, zipping it up in the back. When she looked in the mirror she looked like a different person. She stepped outside for May to see. May gasped aloud, and covered her mouth.  
"It's perfect, absolutely perfect! You're getting that one, no question about it." Adele smiled bashfully, and turned to look in the mirror again. She couldn't wait to see Sherlock's face. After she had gotten her clothes back on, she realized May didn't have a dress.  
"What about you?"  
"Oh, I picked this one out while you were changing. What do you think?" It was a deep sea green, the perfect match for her eyes. It had thin straps and ruffled layers, with silver thread. She made May try it on, and there was no question. It definitely was the perfect dress. They went to the cashier, and high fived at their success. Not only were their dresses perfect and beautiful, but they only cost one hundred pounds each. Both girls went home that night with butterflies fluttering carelessly around their stomachs, excited for the dance. If only to see Sherlock's face.  
The rest of the week was torture. Both Adele and May couldn't wait for the dance, but they had to pretend like it was no big deal because of Sherlock. Adeline finally understood why everyone was so excited about it, and she was, too, so she couldn't be mad at them. She hated lying to Sherlock, though. He was obviously sad, but she still pretended that she didn't notice. When the dance finally rolled around, Adeline felt like she may barf. That's how she always feels when she's nervous. She took a nice long shower, blow dried, roll brushed, and hair sprayed her hair to perfection, and then put on her makeup. All she wore was some foundation, mascara, and plain skin colored eye shadow. She hated when girls used too much makeup, and she wasn't really good with eyeliner, anyway. Then she slipped her dress on over her head, stepped into her heels, grabbed her clutch and met May outside in a cab. She looked beautiful, too. She wore some lipgloss and eyeliner, but it looked nice. She knew how to use it right. It was eight o'clock when the cab pulled up to the school, and stars were already twinkling in the sky. Both girls stepped out and saw Sherlock standing with his back to them just yards away. They both laughed.  
"Sherlock!" May called, and the boy turned around. He was dressed in black dress pants, white dress shirt, and a dark blue bowtie, and his hair was it's usual curly black mess. Adeline smiled, and his jaw all but dropped to the ground. Her dress was sleeveless, and it fell to about halfway down her shins. It was made of a thin yet thick, billowy fabric that cascaded down her body, hugging it snuggly and outlining her curves. It was light beige-tan, with peircing ice blue that streaked down from the top in a random pattern. It made her eyes stand out beautifully. Her heels and clutch were a simple white, but they complimented her dress nicely. Sherlock stood struck dumb in shock and awe. He didn't know what to say. Both girls laughed, and May snapped a picture of him on her phone. Then she waved good-bye to Adeline, leaving her and Sherlock alone. Adeline strode over to him and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips. She sank back down and looked up at him expectantly.  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
"I thought you said the dance was no big deal."  
"Me and May wanted to surprise you."  
"Well, you did. You look amazing, Adeline. You always look amazing." He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. She blushed, and then hooked their arms together, walking over to the school. When they got inside they met May, and everyone had a fun time dancing to the crazy rock music the school had playing. After a while a boy came and asked May to dance and she giggled excitedly, waving to Adele and Sherlock. They both laughed, and then they went outside. Around the back of the school, dim lights hung everywhere, and they were the only ones there. A slow song was playing, and Sherlock took Adeline's hand.  
"Will you dance with me?"  
"I'd love to, 'lock." She locked her right hand with his left, and then placed her left on his shoulder while he placed his right on her waist. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes while they slowly danced around the grass. She smiled when Sherlock started talking.  
"Thank you for coming tonight."  
"Of course, I came, 'lock. I never would've left you alone."  
"Good. You're a good person, Adeline. Now I know."  
"Tell me something I don't know." She smiled. Sherlock paused, hesitant.  
"You love me." Adeline furrowed her eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You love me. See, you really didn't care about this dance, and you weren't going to come. But when you found out I cared about it, you went to all that trouble just to make me happy. You wouldn't have done that just for a friend, or even just a boyfriend. You wouldn't act the way you do with me if I were just a friend or a boyfriend. You wouldn't be who you are if I were just a friend or a boyfriend. You love me. I gave you the chance, and you weren't afraid, and you love me." She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his face. Tears were in her eyes, and she smiled.  
"I love you. I'm not afraid, and I love you, Sherlock. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Their lips met in the gentlest and most passionate kiss they ever shared. Sherlock pulled away first, and smiled down at Adeline. A tear rolled down his face, and she tenderly kissed it away. She held his hand while resting the other on his shoulder again, and she whispered into his chest, "Don't cry." He sighed, and smiled. He placed his other hand back on her waist, and they danced around the yard for the rest of the evening.  
"I won't."

AN: So, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I woeked really hard on it. All I'm asking is please review! Reviews on this story that has onlyone would make me happiers then anything, and keep me writing. And this might be the end of this story, unless you tell me not to end it. If you don't want me to end it, then I will keep writing, of course, but either way I am writing a sequel to this. Please give me your thoughts!


End file.
